final_fantasy_vfandomcom-20200216-history
Walse Tower
All right! Fly the dragon north/northwest to reach Walz Tower from the Castle. By now your characters should be at least level 10 or 11. If they aren't up to par, then wander around in the lower levels of the Walz Water Tower, fighting Elf Toads and Ice Soldiers, until they are. Garula, the boss for this section will make mincemeat out of lesser warriors. Other news about the monsters here is that you can steal a Mythril Knife from a wandering Y Burn (the red Wyvern type creature), but beware as it can be annoying if it uses Air Wing repeatedly! Also, the hard to come by Ricard Mage in this tower will drop a Fire Rod if you really have the patience to get it (you'll eventually get one later on, so I say don't worry about it). Ready to start? 1st Floor Upon Entering you'll see a couple of the King's attachment...they proclaim that Garula (they shy creature you met in the Town of Walz) has gone berserk, and the King has followed him up the tower accompanied by a lone warrior. Now head up to the 2nd floor. 2nd Floor Just wrap around the centre structure and go in the door to reach the 3rd Floor. 3rd Floor Head around and up the stair is to the 4th Floor 4th Floor Finally, something besides stairs awaits you here. The King, badly injured, points the way that Garula went (where else could he go but up?). Position your character on the spot right above where the King is lying on the ground and walk to your immediate left. You should go into the water because there are some well camoflauged stairs there. Go ahead and follow your instinct by climbing those vines and coming out on the 5th floor. Grab the Silk Robe (a nice item for your White Mage), and drop back down the hole (!). Get out of the water and head up to the 5th Floor 5th Floor Use the save point here, go ahead and use a Tent if you really want to (wimp!!), nab the Maiden's Kiss (I always wondered how Square managed to think they could put intangible things inside boxes...), and head up the staris to the 6th Floor 6th Floor A real stumper this tower! Just head up to the 7th Floor 7th Floor Head around to the right 8th and 9th Floors Something different now: Wipe the shock off of your face and then climb up the vines on the left and get the SilvrArmBand (a good defensive item, but it slows you down, so give it to your Knight because he already weighs 3 tonnes). Jump back down, ignore the vines in the centre, climb the vines on the right, nab the last treasure, and head up. (In the words of Cloud: "hoo...") Crystal Room Here you will find the infamous Garula and the mysterious lone warrior that the Kingsmen spoke of. The warrior tries valiantly to stop the hulking menace by himself, but is thrown aside easily by the giant creature. He charges you to engage the next boss encounter! BOSS 5: Garula If you leveled up like I suggested, then this battle shouldn't be too tough. Still, you have to be cautious. Garula uses nothing but strong physical attack against your party, and his Charge attack, which is just two normal attacks in a row, can be devastating if you don't prepare. You can counter Garula by casting the Toad Song on him, but he just reverts himslef quickly by casting Toad on himself (if only you had Mute at this point in the game). Another option is to outfit yourself ahead of time against those murderous physical attacks, and that means Knightly attire. A level 11 Knight outfitted in iron gear (what I had) is nearly impervious to Garula's attacks, and what's more he will protect those that are low on health! However, outfitting your entire party in iron is costly at this point in the game. Play it however you want with those two options under your belt and you should be fine. Don't forget at least one White Mage though! Keep plugging at him with your Knights and maybe a little Aero thown in and he'll fall quickly. You win a Potion for you efforts. After the Battle After Garula is soundly defeated, the crystal shatters regardless of your efforts (now, I don't think that was very fair). Anyway, that lone soldier gathers some hidden reserve of strength to talk to you. He recognises Galuf (calls him Lord). He says he's sorry he couldn't protect the crystal, and Galuf tries to find out more about himslef, but all the guy says before goes to the other side is that you must protect the Fire Crystal. The crystal shards glow invitingly! Go and gather them to get the next set of Jobs! After getting five of the six crystal shards lying about, the tower will start to shake. Miraculously, a door opens for you, so go through it and you will witness the entire peninsula on which the Tower of Walz is rested sink into the ocean. Bartz and Company face certain peril in the tumultuous seas. Hydra comes to the rescue by eating them (!). The gentle Hydra regurgitates the four onto a nearby beach. Just when Faris is about to welcome her long lost mate back, the water dragon decides to die! Reina keeps Faris from running into the ocean after Hydra. Thanks are given , and the Hydra cries his last cry; rather melodramatically.